


Good Boy

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Peter Parker, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter relieves Tony’s stress
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Good Boy

“Kneel for me.” Tony drops to his knees in front of Peter, bowing his head to look at his feet. 

“Look at me, baby.” Tony does as he’s told and looks up, making eye contact with Peter. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me. Now, I know this week has been stressful for you. Tonight is going to be about you and your pleasure. Don’t worry about anything else. Just focus on how I make you feel. Understood?” Tony nods. 

“Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes. Lie face down on the bed. I’ll be in in a few minutes.”  
Tony pads off to the bedroom and does as he’s told.  
He feels like it’s been forever as he lies there, naked and exposed. But it’s relaxing. His body sinks into the mattress, stress seemingly seeping out of his bones. He spreads his legs and begins to slowly hump the bed underneath him. Not enough to cum, but just enough for the stimulation to sooth him.

Peter comes in moments later carrying a bottle of water and a packet of wet wipes for after.  
“Good boy. You look perfect, all spread out for me.”  
Tony purrs at the praise, and Peter runs his hands through his greying hair. Tony nuzzles into the touch.  
“So beautiful.”

Peter taps Tony’s hip twice.  
“Up.”  
Tony lifts his hips, and Peter slides a pillow under them, exposing him even more. Shivers run down his spine as Peter runs his fingers up his thighs to his ass.  
“For you to rut into. Cum whenever you want, however many times you want to. What are your words?”  
“Green is ok. Yellow, slow down. Red, stop.”  
“Good boy. What’s your color?”  
“Green.”  
“Good. I trust you to tell me when that changes.”

Peter steps back from the bed and pulls his clothes off. Tony watches as he gets on the bed and settles between his legs. Peter starts by massaging his calves and hamstrings.  
“Relax,” he whispers. Tony whimpers and sinks further into the bed.  
“So good for me.”

Peter continues to massage Tony’s legs, eventually working his way towards his ass. Tony moans as Peter kneads at his ass, his hands sliding further between his cheeks until they reach his hole.  
His breath hitches as Peter runs a finger around the rim.  
“Relax, baby. I’m not gonna fuck you tonight.”

Tony shivers again as Peter’s hands brush across his hole.  
“It’s just me, beautiful. Nothing to be tense about. Just let go for me.”  
Tony allows his mind to drift, his thoughts filling with Peter. 

Peter can feel Tony start to drift, giving him the sign that it was ok to continue.  
“What’s your color?”  
“Green.”

Peter lays down between his legs, peppering kisses up his legs until he reaches his ass. Peter licks at Tony’s ass, nibbling at it a bit before spreading his cheeks. Peter lets a drop of spit fall onto Tony’s hole before rubbing it into his hole. Tony moans as the tip of his finger dips into him. Peter presses at his perineum, drawing more moans from the submissive’s mouth.

And finally, finally, Peter spreads his cheeks apart and licks from the base of his balls to his hole, dipping the tip of his tongue into Tony’s hole. His rim flutters with anticipation, practically begging Peter’s tongue to fuck him.

Peter laps at his hole like a famished man; the moans that his actions evoke from Tony spur him on. Tony’s hand finds his own and squeezes three times.  
I love you.  
Peter squeezes his hand in return, and laces their fingers together as he eats Tony’s ass.

Tony ruts into the pillow below him, the soft pillowcase below him providing a wonderful friction against his aching cock. Peter takes Tony’s hands and has him spread his cheeks so that Peter can use his hands to play with his balls.

Peter massages his perineum with his thumb while the rest of his hand gently jostles his balls. His other hand holds Tony’s.

Peter lightly nibbles around his hole, causing Tony to jolt against him.  
“You’re good, baby. Sorry I startled you.”  
Peter nibbles at his rim again.  
“Doing so good, baby. You gonna cum for me?”  
Tony whines loudly.

Peter presses his perineum and sucks at his hole. Tony screams and jerks his hips down into the pillow. Peter sucks hard once more, and Tony cums all over the pillow.

Peter strokes his thighs until he stops shaking. He grabs the wet wipes from the bedside table and begins to clean Tony up.  
“Don’t go to sleep just yet. I want you to drink some water.”

Peter maneuvers Tony to sit up against the head board. He pulls the pillowcase off the pillow and tosses it in the hamper before joining Tony on the bed.  
Tony snuggles into him, and he begins to stroke his hair.  
“You did so good. So good for me.”

Peter reaches for the water and opens it, gently holding it to Tony’s mouth so he can drink. Tony drinks half the bottle before pulling away. Peter drinks the other half and pulls Tony into him, pulling the covers over both of them.  
“Go to sleep, baby. You deserve it. You did so well.”  
Jarvis dims the lights, and they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
